Before It All Happened
by ava.loves.flash
Summary: Hey Guys! This is my new Barry and Iris fanfic! I’m setting this story up in collage. Barry never went to live with Joe and Iris(they were never neighbors) Both or Barry’s parents are dead and he’s been living with relatives since they died. In this fanfic Wally is going to be older than Iris in this fanfic. I hope you enjoy!(Barry not flash until he gets the job at CCPD)
1. chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my new Barry and Iris fanfic! I'm setting this story up in collage. Barry never went to live with Joe and Iris(they were never neighbors) Both or Barry's parents are dead and he's been living with relatives since they died. In this fanfic Wally is going to be older than Iris in this fanfic. I hope you enjoy!!!(Barry not flash until he gets the job at CCPD)**

 _It's the first day of collage senior year and Barry felt like something good was going to happen._

 ** _Barry's POV:_**

"I seriously cannot believe it's already senior year!" I tell Felicity. "Yeah I know right?" Felicity says. _Felicity has a huge crush on Barry but he's oblivious to it._ "Alright well I better go see what my classes are." I say. "Ok bye!" She says.

 ** _Iris's POV:_**

Im running down the hall desperate to find where the schedules are and all of a sudden I crash into someone and I'm about to fall before he catches me. The hottest boy I have ever seen. "Are you ok?" He says with his hands still on me.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, just trying to get my schedule. I'm Iris by the way." I smile while putting my hand out to him. "Barry." He says taking my hand. We're really close and I like it. "Well I better go find my schedule so see ya later!" I say. What? I'm so dumb I'll probably never see him again. "Alright, see ya." He says smiling with the cutest smile ever. He is so hot I can't take it. I need to go before he melts my panties off.

 ** _Barry's POV:_**

That girl was really fucking cute. I thought I was going to cum right then and there just looking at her. I try to push those thoughts away and I walk into my dorm room. One side of the room is already decorated with posters and the bed is made. Put my stuff on my bed and go looking for my new roommate.

I hear something coming from the bathroom so I look in. A guy is stocking the shower with shampoo and body wash. "Hello?" I say. He turns around and he's a pretty good looking dude. "Hey, I'm Ronnie. Ronnie Raymond." He says putting out his hand. "Hi I'm Barry Allen. So I guess we're roommates!" I say with a little too much enthusiasm. "Great!" He says with just as much. I think I'm gonna like this guy.

"Well classes start tomorrow. What do you have?" He says. I explain all my classes to him and it turns out we have English and History together. We are gonna become great friends I already know it.

 ** _Iris's POV:_**

It's the first day of classes and I'm a bundle of nerves. My roommate is kinda weird but I like her, she's nice and ridiculously smart. The thing I'm most worried about is maybe having a class with that Barry guy. I don't know how I would get through the day if I had to see him all the time.

I get dressed and get all my books for class. I have English first.

I walk in and sit down next to some guy. I put my books down and look around and then I notice who's sitting next to me. Barry. Shit, shit, shit! Just then the professor says, "Where you sit right now, is where you will be sitting the whole year. That is final." Well I'm officially fucked.

 ** _Barry's POV:_**

I get to my class and sit down. I go on my phone for awhile until the professor say where we sit is final. I get off my phone and look at the people sitting next to me. To my right, I have Ronnie. Good. Then a girl walks in and sits down next to me. Then I notice something. She's the girl I caught yesterday falling. Damn that's not good. I'm gonna be distracted the entire time by her beautifulness.

I don't mean to, but I look down at what she's wearing and I almost loose it. Tight skinny jeans that are especially nice around her ass, a tight cropped shirt with a push up bra showing off those nice creamy tits. I'm in trouble now.


	2. Wattpad

I am finishing this story on Wattpad. My username is ava_32167! Please follow me! May have kissing booth fanfictions too! Thx for reading


End file.
